To Save Your Life
by Noodles2
Summary: In a world where greed and power rules most men's hearts there is a need for people to protect. Kagome Higurashi is one of these protectors and soon she is to take on a case like no other, when business man Sesshoumaru Ataki and his family are threatened.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters although at times I wish I did.but oh well.  
  
In the modern world, there existed men with ambitions, men who worked hard and found their goal. They soon controlled most of the countries economy and with power came greed. In this life you needed to be quicker then your opponent or you would find yourself dead. In this world assassination was overlooked even to the highest bidder, protection often never came cheap.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome was one of the best protectors there was. She worked privately and had yet to loose a client, or not find the culprit. She worked alone most of the time, but if it came necessary she would phone her partners. In massive cases she would bring in, Sango Hiroten, Miroku Hiroten, and Shippou (spelling HELP!) Takamari (all last names by mio!)  
  
Each one of them was equipped with special training on certain areas, Kagome was combat and field trained, explosives specialist, and was a modern day miko. Sango also combat and field trained and she was the number one hacker/computer specialist. Miroku was a weapons specialist and also familiar with one on one combat. Shippou was trained in covert operations; he worked on special no-name cases and was the informant. He new more about you, then you knew about yourself.  
  
Kagome sat down in her home office, reviewing the information on her client. She had been contracted to guard Mr. Sesshoumaru Ataki and his daughter Rin Ataki 24/7. There had already been five attempts at his life, in which five people ended up dead, mainly the ones taking the bullets for him. No one wanted the case for it was suicide, but Kagome, she had been in tougher things before.  
  
Sesshoumaru Ataki: powerful business man in Tokyo, he owns the Inuyoukai worldwide company; appears seldom, and has an adopted daughter named Rin. Stoic man, rarely shows emotion, never know what he thinks Age: 27? Hair: Long, silver Eyes: Golden Height: 6'2 Weight: 135 lbs. Facial or body art: a purple crescent moon inside his left wrist. Marital status: single  
  
Additional information: Sesshoumaru Ataki is an expert swordsman and is well trained in the martial arts. He inherited Western Lands Corporation; his Father Inutasho (I don't know name if someone does please tell me!) was the target of an assassination nine years ago. The culprit was never caught.  
  
RELATIONS; Daughter Rin Ataki (16 year old girl), half brother Inuyasha Ataki (24?).  
  
Kagome finished looking at the report and looked at the photograph of her client. He was handsome but showed no emotion even though he held his daughter Rin, whom smiled toothily at the camera; she was very pretty and looked ecstatic to be taking a picture with her father. She held up her hand in peace sign while one arm was around his waist.  
  
The phone rang breaking further thought about the man.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome Higurashi speaking."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi this is Mr. Ataki's assistant I am calling you to inform you that Mr. Ataki wishes you to live in his home during the term of your contract. He has asked you to come by the office so that he may meet you.is 5:15 al right with you?"  
  
"5:15 is fine I'll be there; does he want me to bring my equipment immediately?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went to put her equipment in a carry on case. Her equipment was small and lethal. She carried around two handguns one she kept strapped to her ankle, the other she always had at her side. She had bracelet made titanium metal with a microchip that once activated by a special spoken code she could use it to speak with whomever had the sister bracelets; Miroku, Sango, and Shippou  
  
She had a pair of blue tinted sun glasses that when activated by her voice analyzed the area and searched for things out of place, such as an enemy or unnatural heat from guns or the pulses of a bomb.  
  
She packed some outfits and got into her car, a black corvette. It was already 5 and she was five minutes away from Mr. Ataki's office, so she decided to make a quick stop at a clothing store.  
  
She bought a pair of smooth black leather pants that hugged her hips and flared below her knees. They allowed free mobility for high kicks without the fear that they might tear. And she bought a simple tan colored tank top that hugged her but was long enough to reach her lower abdomen. She then placed a cotton lined leather hoodie long coat on. Let's say Kagome looked as lethal as she was. Her combat boots pounded on the floor with finality that she was the best there was.  
  
With one final look in the mirror and having finished the outfit with her blue lens glasses, "I make this job look good.*" Kagome went off to the meeting.  
  
~*~*~ The (*) line is from men in black. Lol. Tell me what you all think please. 


	2. Bring it on

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, or anyone else except maybe the villains you wouldn't recognize those are mine.  
  
She was five minutes late when she arrived at the entrance to Mr. Sesshoumaru Ataki's office. She walked calmly with her suit case towards his office after having passed security. They couldn't detect her weapons but she showed them anyways that she was loaded then explained who she was. One of the security guards shook his head and mumbled she was too young to die.  
  
She paid no attention to what he said and continued on her way; the receptionist greeted her and warned her that Mr. Ataki was angry due to her tardiness and that she should tread carefully. Kagome nodded in consent that she heard the women and proceeded inside.  
  
The room was large and had a cherry wood mahogany desk in front of a large glass window overlooking Tokyo. There sitting in a black leather chair was Sesshoumaru Ataki. His picture did him little justice, his long silver hair was braided and pulled over one shoulder, it reached his knee and his eyes were at the moment slits of gold that illuminated his milky white skin. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers; he would have looked relaxed had it not been for the stoic but still angry expression.  
  
"You're late"  
  
"Only by five minutes."  
  
"I count ten."  
  
"I was detained for five minutes by security guards, their weapons detection system didn't pick up my weapons, which doesn't surprise me so I upgraded their program to catch all weapons even those meant to be concealed by micro chips like mine."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "You're still late, and I don't appreciate tardiness, or were you out saving a cat from a tree the previous five minutes?"  
  
"No," Kagome stood still at the door giving Sesshoumaru an icy glare, "I see why someone wants to kill you.."  
  
A slight amusement passed through Sesshoumaru's eyes but he did not laugh or smile, "Here is your key, you may leave now I have much to do."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Will I also be protecting your half-brother; I believe he lives with you and is the manager to all your branch operations." Sesshoumaru growled a bit at her insolence but then remembered she was here to 'protect' him.  
  
"Yes he is included, and since you won't be leaving you can meet him he will be here in about ten minutes."  
  
"Very well, but tell me who is taking care of Rin?"  
  
"Rin is in a much protected environment, she is in my home being taken care of by Jaken a trusted servant that served my father and mother when they were alive."  
  
Kagome looked pensive for a moment before saying "Ramen, Miroku". Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically until he heard a small buzzing noise coming from her wrist.  
  
"Kagome, is all well?"  
  
"No, I need the three of you to come on me with this job, the Ataki job. There are three of them I need to protect and sense they seem separated during times of the day I would need you guys on this. Have my kit go to the Ataki residence and spend time with Rin Ataki. You and Sango come to the Ataki main office where Sesshoumaru works. Can you make it in about ten minutes?  
  
"We're on our way Kagome." "All right see you here." "Chopsticks"  
  
Sesshoumaru witnessed the conversation with interest, 'so she is bringing friends.'  
  
"Miroku and Sango will not be staying with you, only I and Shippou. During the night I will protect you three and Shippou will help with Rin. Now tell me, do you suspect anyone?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and went through his head trying to remember anything about his previous attacks.  
  
"There are three perhaps that would truly want me dead at any cost. Naraku Kiotomi, Eri Fatami, and Kira Tomak. Naraku wants to take over my company, while the other two have personal vendettas with me and my family."  
  
"What kind of vendettas?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Wrong mister, it is my business," Kagome walked up close to his desk and leaned forward supporting herself with her arms on his desk, "All three are powerful youkai, well Naraku is a hanyou, but youkai none the less. Youkai.just like you."  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips curled upwards slightly, "You, you are a miko."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course, now tell me what their vendettas are with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a breath and waited about a minute and was about to explain things when, BANG! Kagome's gun was out in an instant and pointed in the direction of the door, where the bang came from.  
  
A man with silver hair like Sesshoumaru stood at the door, he was a hanyou and a very pissed off hanyou at that. He wore a scowl on his face and glared at Sesshoumaru. Kagome also noticed two doggy ears on top of his head. Kagome eyed them a short while before directing her full attention to the man before her.  
  
"YOU! I cannot believe you gave me the Fillermen case you knew it would be a hassle to convince him not to merge with Naraku, and you knew he hates my guts!"  
  
"Did you convince him to merge with us?"  
  
"Yeah after suppressing the urge to beat him to death."  
  
"Then you did fine, Inuyasha I would like you to meet with our knew protector." Kagome lowered her gun and stared at the fired up Hanyou. He finally looked at her and his eyes bulged out. "Kikyo?!"  
  
"Feh! I'm not Kikyo you baka, my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's annoyance turned pensive, "Sesshoumaru you said you suspected Naraku?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded wondering where she was heading with this.  
  
"Kikyo, works for him; they have been seen together on countless occasions. Sesshoumaru were daggers or arrows used any of the five occasions in which you were attacked?"  
  
"Yes metal arrows were used to attack me directly and small poisoned daggers were found inserted into the necks of the front guards three of the five times."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Kikyo uses modern arrows made of a special kind of steal that on contact burns its surrounding target up to five inches away."  
  
"The guards' skin was charred where the arrows hit."  
  
"So then Kikyo and Naraku are for sure attacking you the other two times must have been someone else working for them or someone else entirely."  
  
"Inuyasha how do you know Kikyo?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"She was my girlfriend, well fiancée actually I ended the engagement when I found her cheating on me with a waiter at our favorite restaurant and a few others. Mainly though she cheated on me with Naraku."  
  
Kagome simply nodded at this.  
  
"Ramen, Shippou" "What's up?" "Kit are you at the Ataki residence with Rin?" "Yep she's a babe." Sesshoumaru growled throatily at the bracelet.  
  
Kagome simply smiled, "Kit you're on duty no rough housing with clients." In the background Kagome could hear the girl giggling. "Stay there and watch over her remember you're on duty." "All right all right, we're just playing" Louder giggles could be heard in the back and Shippou going 'shhh'  
  
"Alright, chopsticks"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes held a promise of death for the boy that dared to make his daughter laugh. Kagome caught on and waved her hand passively, "You will not hurt him, besides he's there to protect Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, "He better only be protecting her." "Yes, yes.now where are those two.?" A women screeching was heard from the other side of the door and a big thud, Kagome instantly went to the door and pushed Inuyasha towards Sesshoumaru. She got out her gun again and went to open the door.  
  
She immediately put her gun down and began to laugh hysterically, "You guys are late." she managed to say between breaths.  
  
Miroku lay on the floor recovering from being hit on the head by Sango and the girl that attended Kagome earlier. Both the women were standing over him glaring daggers into his already sore head.  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome's voice and smiled, "traffic"  
  
Miroku had gotten up and He and Sango walked into the office they looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, then to Kagome so she could explain.  
  
"Ok you guys this is Sesshoumaru Ataki, the one I'll be looking after, and that's Inuyasha Ataki the one you two will be looking after. I need you guys to watch him closely during the day once he gets home I take care of him. Shippou is staying with me to protect the girl."  
  
"So are you idiots going to be following e like from behind or something; you know secretly with the suits and all?" Inuyasha looked at all three of them.  
  
"No, and learn some manners, we are here to protect your ass so get used to being nice. WE will not be like those idiots in the movies we are protectors there for we work on our own terms. We will be around you at all times as if we are friends. Once I get your attackers then you will be free of us, other wise get used to it."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome then left in a huff, Miroku and Sango looked at her briefly and she dismissed them, "I'll see you guys later"  
  
They left following Inuyasha.  
  
"Now," she said turning towards Sesshoumaru, "What shall we do today?"  
  
"We will not be doing anything I have many things to do like meetings and companies to take over." He made his point and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes to him in return, "You want to live, you keep me around. So get used to having me around cause I am not going anywhere for a little while."  
  
"Fine if you think you can handle it." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
~*~*~ You guys like chapter two, if you don't tell me just don't flame me, please. I'd like to know what you guys think, also if someone knows like the spellings of the stuff I misspell like their names please tell me most of the villains are made up except Kikyo and Naraku. AM I spelling their names right I see them spelled like that. 


	3. The Ataki Residence

Thank you to all the people that reviewed my last chapters, please tell me what you think of this one.  
  
^.^* I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I owned Fluffy!  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Now," she said turning towards Sesshoumaru, "What shall we do today?"  
  
"We will not be doing anything I have many things to do like meetings and companies to take over." He made his point and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes to him in return, "You want to live, you keep me around. So get used to having me around cause I am not going anywhere for a little while."  
  
"Fine if you think you can handle it." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Currently:  
  
~*~*~  
  
'OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE SHOOT ME!!!' Kagome screamed inside her head, this was the fourth BORING meeting she had attended with Sesshoumaru. She sat in the corner of the room watching all the people in this one, which were old men in suits.oddly they look like the ones in the last three meetings.or perhaps old men in suits all look the same. She stood immediately when a man a little farther from Sesshoumaru stood and slammed his fists into the table. He had long black hair and blue eyes, his skin was a creamy peach color and he was about two inches shorter then Sesshoumaru, but around the same build. "You can't get away with it! You can't just choose a weak company and take over it because it benefits you!" The man yelled glaring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If these companies go out of business how many jobs will be lost? By buying the companies I make a profitable investment and save the jobs of others. Are you afraid because you are at the point of becoming bankrupt?" Sesshoumaru said glaring back at the man.  
  
Some of the other men snickered a bit, confirming that what Sesshoumaru said was true. "You'll pay for this, for everything." The man left slamming the door.  
  
Kagome stared at the door then back at the chair where he was sitting. There was a name there, George Kio. Kagome whispered, "Ramen, Shippou, ear piece." Shippou was heard through a small black ball masked as an earring on her cartilage piercing.  
  
"Shippou get me information on this George Kio and also get the information on Naraku Kiotomi, Eri Fatami, and Kira Tomak. See if they have any relationships or connections.  
  
"Got it." "Ok, chopsticks."  
  
The connection ended and she looked as if she had never spoken before. The meeting was coming to an end and soon all but one of the men left. He wasn't old at all in fact he seemed about Sesshoumaru's age. He had shoulder length blonde hair and had deep forest green eyes.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and smiled, she smiled back. 'Handsome..yes indeed.'  
  
Sesshoumaru caught him smiling at Kagome and cleared his throat abruptly, "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes actually, have you gotten a new protector?" He spoke with a slight British accent but he was clearly Japanese. "Yes in fact you were just flirting with her." He looked at Kagome and smiled again. Kagome came forward and bowed.  
  
Kagome had on her glasses and looked through the man; he had a needle pouch on his wrist. Kagome eyed it carefully and then her expression grew serious. "Are you done Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru caught on her uneasiness and bid farewell to his friend.  
  
Once he left he turned to Kagome, "His name is Joshua Tekentai, and he has lived in England for a good portion of his life, which is where the accent came from. Was there something wrong?"  
  
"The bracelet on his wrist it was a needle point bracelet, master assassins and acupuncturists have those. He doesn't happen to have a degree in acupuncture does he?" Kagome joked looking all too seriously.  
  
"No" "Be careful around him. Sesshoumaru a question has been plaguing me all day; you are youkai and your brother hanyou, why then contract protectors to...well protect you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, "You are right I would not seem to need a protector having lived for so long, I am far more worried about Rin, she is human and I cannot protect all day. Also someone with immense dedication can kill me, although I make it difficult for them. I am tired of being targeted for now so I want you to catch them and get rid of them for me."  
  
Kagome eyed him carefully, "Have you got the trail or scent of any of the attackers?"  
  
"No, it was always masked by stronger scents used to throw me off"  
  
"That makes sense and since only mikos and youkai can mask their scents a possible human attacking you doesn't seem likely. Even if other scents were in the air they should still be detectable, masking seems the only option."  
  
Kagome looked pensive as always then smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru, "So time to go home?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to smile; he knew the girl had been antsy to get away from all the boring meetings, in fact so had he. Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure Rin was still his innocent little Rin. "Yes, time to go." Sesshoumaru said putting some documents in a briefcase his back turned towards the girl. He missed the general jumping for joy Kagome did behind him because when he turned around she was as composed as ever.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at the Ataki residence about forty minutes later, Kagome had given him a silver band ring that allowed her to communicate with her clients the way she communicated with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
Through out the entire trip Kagome continued to call Sesshoumaru asking if they were there yet.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." "What?" His voice slightly irritated. "Are we there yet?" Kagome heard a low, but dangerous growl. "Women." Kagome giggled, "All right all right.chopsticks."  
  
When they got there Kagome looked at a very irritated Sesshoumaru, she had called him about 43 times on the trip. Kagome smiled innocently and surveyed the home with her glasses looking for traits of unexpected heat or radiation signaling a bomb. Kagome may be playful at times but she took her job some what seriously.  
  
After checking and making sure things looked fine she went in. The house was magnificent it looked like a mix between Heavy furniture and contrasting colors. The house seemed a mixture of a western home and a traditional Japanese home. The walls and doors were a western style, while the insides of the rooms contained both Japanese and western furniture. The sitting room had a low table and floor mats with center pieces of dried flowers. The walls were covered with scrolls and paintings with Japanese calligraphy on it.  
  
The family room had a full entertainment system; a big screen TV, a digital stereo with surround sound speakers, a DVD and VHS player, and on a side wall there was a stack of movies and CDs alphabetically ordered. A comfy velvet black couch sat in front of the TV and a lazy-boy recliner on the side.  
  
Kagome reached another hall, where a large spiral staircase reached another floor; Kagome could see hallways leading to other rooms along with photographs of Sesshoumaru and Rin lining the main wall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
~*~*~ CLIFFY!!! Sorry lol Please review! 


	4. A Little Talk with Shippou

REVIEW REVIEW!! Please I do not own Inuyasha or any other character except some of the suspects.  
  
Previously:  
  
Kagome reached another hall, where a large spiral staircase reached another floor; Kagome could see hallways leading to other rooms along with photographs of Sesshoumaru and Rin lining the main wall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Currently:  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard a scream coming from upstairs; Kagome immediately ran up the stair case and reached the source of the sound, in a light blue bedroom full of flower paintings and both dried and fresh flowers. There on a round high mat with a white fluffy cover was Shippou and Rin playing. Shippou was on top of her tickling her to death. While Rin tried to resist.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru growl deep in his throat; well what parent wouldn't when their teenage daughter was being ravished by a boy that looked about four years older then her, and not to mention in her bed.  
  
Kagome placed a hand to block Sesshoumaru from hurting Shippou and cleared her throat to get the attention of the two kids.  
  
Shippou and Rin both turned towards the door and Shippou having seen the look of murder from Sesshoumaru immediately moved away having helped Rin up.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
Rin yelled with joy and ran towards her father; she jumped on him giving him a big hug. She got off Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome, "Pretty lady, Are you here to protect Sesshoumaru-sama, did you send Shippou to play with me, are you Shippou-chan's momma, how long are you-"  
  
"Rin." Rin blushed and looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome could only laugh, the girl was 16 but she still clearly acted more like a child, she was adorable always smiling and asking questions. "It' all right, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am here to protect you, your dad, and your uncle, I did send Shippou, and no I am not Shippou's real mother, and I don't know how long we are going to be here."  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl, showing her she didn't mind the questions.  
  
"Shippou, no challenges I presume?" Shippou smiled impishly and winked at Kagome. Shippou was about 6'2 and had shoulder length red hair his tail also a fluffy red was concealed with his kitsune powers. He was 18 in human years although he looked 20, but in reality Shippou was decades old.  
  
"A kitsune?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questioning Kagome. "Yes, now let's have a talk." Kagome said signaling the three to sit. "All right, Sesshoumaru I believe you know about the ring on your finger already." Kagome then turned towards Rin, "Rin this is for you." She gave Kagome a purple band much like Sesshoumaru's but hers had a small butterfly on it.  
  
"The rings are so that you can communicate with me and I can communicate with you no matter where you are, the signals cannot be blocked and they cannot be detected."  
  
Rin smiled at the ring and thought it looked pretty. "The word that activates the ring is 'Ramen' if you want to talk to me you say, 'Ramen, Kagome' if you want to disconnect simply say 'Chopsticks' I have set it so that the rings may only activate to your voices, is everything understood?"  
  
Rin nodded in agreement and Sesshoumaru gave no response, Kagome took it as a yes.  
  
"All right Shippou you will be sleeping near Rin's room, and I want you to keep an eye on her at all times." Kagome saw a devilish grin on Shippou's face and she immediately added, "Except when she is changing or in the bathroom, you are to check the room is all right then let her be."  
  
Shippou's smile faltered but it didn't stop him from winking at Kagome. She knew Shippou was dedicated to what he did, he has never failed her, but it didn't stop him from having fun.  
  
"All right I will be sleeping near Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hopefully the rooms aren't too far apart." She turned towards Sesshoumaru expecting an answer.  
  
"The rooms aren't too far apart there is a spare room next to Rin's, He." He narrowed his eyes at Shippou, "He may use it for the time being. And there is also a room set up for you next to my room; Inuyasha's bedroom is a few doors down across the hall."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled with something; she didn't know what though.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said breaking her train of thought, "I have the files on the people you requested, I think you'll find the ones about Kira Tomak and George Kio." Kagome took the files, "Shippou, look up one more person, Joshua Tekentai."  
  
Shippou nodded in understanding shortly after he was dragged by a bored Rin outside to play in the garden.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome towards her room down the main hall. Kagome walked in to find a large cherry wood bed with fluffy white covers and large fluffy mint green pillows. The room was painted an olive green and in the corner there was a desk made of the same cherry wood the bed frame was, the desk had space for her laptop and compartments to hold files. The chair was a vibrating leather massage chair. She had two large windows overlooking the gardens and one was a walkthrough glass door leading to a balcony over a rose patch. Kagome had her own bathroom a forest green tile covered the floor and part of the wall, the bathroom had a large bathtub and a separate shower stall. Over all the room was amazing.  
  
Kagome began to set up her lap top and stored the files in the desk she ran quickly to her car and brought her travel suit case which had her clothes for the time being. All of her guns were safely stored in a glass locked case and any other lethal substance along with it, Kagome then fell on her bed exhausted. She had been looking into this case for some time now even before Sesshoumaru contacted her. It wasn't at all unheard of that a business man like Sesshoumaru Ataki would be targeted for assassination, but what was peculiar was that there was a decline in attacks during the ones made on Sesshoumaru. Other business men weren't being threatened as much and it seemed almost as if all assassins were called to only attack Sesshoumaru.  
  
There was a sudden knock at Kagome's door, a red head popped in.  
  
"Shippou, what is it?" "I just wanted to talk." "About what, is it something important?" "Not really, it's just you were always busy with cases on your own you rarely talk to me anymore." Shippou's eyes held sadness. "Oh Kit." Kagome pulled him in cradling him in her arms. Shippou was a grown man, but when it came to Kagome he was a child. She looked after him in times of need; when he came to Tokyo he was lost after having lived years in hiding. His family was killed by a youkai clan when he was much younger. Kagome had found him hiding near her apartment building. After explaining things to her, she took him in and cared for him. Soon after he developed a skill in hacking and knew how to get information through certain sources.  
  
For a while Kagome sat on her bed, with Shippou's head resting on her thighs as she stroked his hair. They talked about people in their lives and found that they were still single; they talked about old times and about the case.  
  
"Did you look at the files yet?" "No, I haven't looked at them yet, how did you get them so fast, you were with Rin the whole time?" "I have my ways." Shippou grinned indicating he used a privet source. "Fine, don't tell me, so is there anything going on between you and Rin?" "Why, Kagome I am shocked and appalled that you would assume-" "Kit, don't give me that-" "Ok, okay, I admit I like her she's cute and innocent; it seems that all she wants to do is take care of people and make them happy, and she makes me laugh a lot." "Careful what you do to her kit, her father is very protective had I not been there you would be on the brink of death seconds after you were tickling the girl." "I know I know.."  
  
A knock was heard on the door and a short man, youkai toad walked in grumpily complaining about humans invading the house, then after much grumbling said dinner was ready.  
  
CHAPTER 4 yay, lol I hope you like this 


	5. Let's go over this

Kagome and Shippou walked downstairs following the toad youkai towards the dining hall. It was a fairly large room with a magnificent cherry wood table in the center. (A/N Gee they love their cherry wood o.o;;) Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table Rin on his right and there were three empty places, the left of Sesshoumaru, an empty seat next to that one and one next to Rin. Shippou immediately took the one next to Rin, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure and to Rin's delight. Kagome went to sit in the one farthest from Sesshoumaru assuming the one next to him was for his brother when Sesshoumaru abruptly stood up. He made his way towards Kagome and pulled out the chair to his right for Kagome. She raised an eyebrow but sat down without a word.  
  
Shippou and Rin were giggling silently at Sesshoumaru's abrupt actions. The food arrived shortly stopping any actions of killing Shippou or scolding Rin for having the 'audacity' of laughing at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Two servants came in each holding a plate of steamed rice with vegetables and pieces of chicken and shrimp in a sweet sauce. A servant placed a covered plate in the empty place setting to make sure the food was still somewhat warm later on. About ten minutes into the meal Kagome's bracelet went off signaling someone was calling her, seconds later Kagome heard Sango's voice.  
  
"Kagome, dude we are heading towards the Ataki residence." "Were there any problems watching Inuyasha?" "Some complications have arisen, but I'll explain everything once we get there." "All right." Sango ended the signal, what she said worried Kagome slightly Sango sounded slightly worried.  
  
Shippou looked over at Kagome worriedly, but she smiled and said, "They take care of themselves and the cases, nothing to worry about."  
  
Sesshoumaru however heard the worry in her voice and so did the kitsune.  
  
After dinner was finished the door to the dining hall opened and there stood Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Miroku had a bandaged hand and Sango had a busted lip, Inuyasha however looked the worst; He had a bruise on his cheek and his clothes were battered and his shirt slightly torn.  
  
Kagome stood up immediately and went to inspect their wounds, they weren't serious but they had gotten into trouble, "What happened?" Kagome directed the question towards Sango.  
  
She sighed and began to explain their day, "After Inuyasha left the building Miroku and I went off to follow him, we ended up stopping at a restaurant for a late lunch when Naraku and Kikyo walked in hand in hand. Inuyasha was fine until Naraku walked over to.ahem...say hello. The bastard wanted to rile up Inuyasha it was so fucking obvious. This git over here," she pointed to Inuyasha, "Took the bait."  
  
Inuyasha simply grunted in acknowledgment.  
  
"Things were said mainly Inuyasha threatening Naraku to stay away from him, some nasty things towards Kikyo.she disserved them, and then all hell broke loose when Kikyo attacked Inuyasha for having said something particularly nasty about her and Naraku."  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Feh, I simply said she and baboon boy would make a lovely couple fucking at the zoo in a cage like all the other shit ugly animals, then I said 'no, no, you've already done that haven't you?'"  
  
Kagome burst into laughter, "Nice, nice, so what happened next?" She looked at Sango again.  
  
"Well, we pried Kikyo off of him and stopped her from being attacked as well. Then Naraku stepped in saying Inuyasha had started it all. Then Inuyasha right hooked him sending him into someone else's table, where he was covered in pesto sauce. Kikyo attacked Miroku sticking a small dagger, thank god not one with poison, into his hand and tried to attack me so she could get to Inuyasha. She managed to bust my lip, but I knocked the wind out of her and gave her a good shiner in her left eye."  
  
Kagome looked slightly amused at the story. "Did you get the dagger?" Miroku spoke up, "The bitch stabbed me and took it back I think she realized that the dagger might be traced to her so she took it out immediately."  
  
Kagome stepped up towards Miroku and Sango she quickly healed the busted lip and stab wound. They checked out the areas and smiled, they were good to go. Inuyasha only had a bruise, but Kagome checked him out with her glasses, there was an unnatural pulse on his neck, a small one mind you, but it was there. Using her miko powers she extracted the devise and healed his bruise.  
  
It was some sort of tracking chip; Kagome instantly disabled it and gave it to Miroku to analyze it.  
  
"Miroku I want you to stop at my office and pick up two pairs of glasses in my office desk drawer put them on at all times around Inuyasha they are the same as the ones I am wearing except one is black and they look like regular reading glasses. You can go home afterwards; you've had a long day. Shippou and I will take over now." Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome as if she was a goddess. They left saying their goodbyes to everyone, also telling them they'd be here at 6 tomorrow for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome excused herself and went towards her room she slipped into a towel robe and went into the bathroom to take a refreshing bath. She brought in the files Shippou had gotten for her. He knew that she thought best in baths so he always laminated he pages. She looked at the Naraku files first, nothing really new there, he ruled his companies with an iron fist and he was romantically involved with Kikyo. Kagome looked at Kikyo's file, Which Shippou had been smart enough to look up without her having to ask, apparently she has had thee miscarriages and one abortion. The abortion was during her time with Inuyasha while she was cheating on him, and the miscarriages were during her public affairs with Naraku. 'So Naraku wants a kid."  
  
Kagome made a note to ask Inuyasha if he and Kikyo had sexual relations at all. There wasn't anything interesting in there either, except that Kikyo worked as a protector before her relationship with Naraku and Inuyasha. The only thing is all but one of her clients ended up dead; her client was.Naraku.of course.  
  
Kagome went through the files of George Kio and Kira Tomak; apparently they both wanted something Rin for their own. Kira had been married to George but they divorced due to Kira's infatuation with Rin after having seen her at one of Ataki's parties. George soon swooned for the girl as well. George and Rin had gone out for a brief period of time, but George got possessive and Sesshoumaru forbid the relationship to go any further much to Rin's joy. He is convinced that Sesshoumaru is the only thing standing in his way, and is delusional to the fact that Rin hates him. Kira however is infatuated with the girl and if she can't have her no one will. Kira made it publicly known that she was in love with the girl. She soon found herself being criticized for liking such a young girl, when she was twice her age.  
  
Kagome laughed a bit, 'I suppose Rin is adorable enough to have her own stalkers.'  
  
She put the files down and picked up the last one, Eri Fatami. Apparently he owned a major software company in Tokyo, and he fell in love with Sesshoumaru, thinking he was gay, and wanted to have a relationship with him. Sesshoumaru denied him completely and placed a restraining order on him. He violated the court order many times and actually tried to attack a business partner of Sesshoumaru's when he thought they were on a 'date'. Kagome smiled to herself at this, 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru's reaction was towards being thought of as gay.'  
  
She soaked a little longer in the tub and thought about the suspects. They all definitely had reason to want the Ataki's dead or suffering. She finally got out and dried off putting on her pajamas. A pair of long cotton blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Kagome wasn't sleepy so she decided to check out the house and on Shippou. She walked down the hall and found Rin's room. She knocked having heard sounds from inside. She opened the door and there in bed was Rin snuggled in Shippou's arms. Shippou looked up at Kagome, "She didn't want to be alone and she wanted me to tell her a story." Shippou wore an undershirt and pajama bottoms and Rin wore Capri pajama bottoms and a long cotton shirt with bunnies on it. Rin smiled at Kagome and asked if she would stay too and keep them company.  
  
Kagome stayed with them for a little while until Rin fell asleep. They had laughed and joked about many things, mainly to amuse Rin, after she was sound asleep Shippou and she talked for a little while before he went off to bed; his senses alert on Rin. Kagome walked out not feeling tired at all and continued to explore the house. She found a room that seemed to belong to Rin when she was a child. It still had all her stuffed animals and her old clothes there. The room was painted a soft pink and there were toys scattered everywhere. Kagome moved on and found a library, an art room, and a few other guest rooms.  
  
There was one room she hadn't explored and there was light coming from the room. She walked slowly towards the slightly opened door and found a roaring fire lit. The room seemed to be a study there was a desk much like the one in her room but much larger. There were couches around the fire made of a soft velvet black material. There was a glass door leading towards the balcony and it was open. Kagome walked closer to it, it overlooked the Gardens just like her room. She looked out and on a tree branch sitting only wearing black pajama bottoms was Sesshoumaru. His hair was no longer in a braid but flowing freely. He looked directly at her before he leapt towards the balcony.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was calm and soothing. "I wanted to get to know the house, I saw light coming from this room and decided to explore. What were you doing outside?" "I normally go outside to think." Kagome couldn't help but admire his smooth yet muscular stomach, his arms were broad and his skin was a pearlish glow not a sickly white. Kagome snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. She almost got lost in his golden orbs before she remembered she wanted to ask him something.  
  
"George Kio, he dated Rin for a short while, what did he do that made you beak off the relationship between Rin and Kio?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on the balcony edge overlooking the gardens, "When Rin went out with him he become possessive, keeping close eyes on her and would be sending her gifts all the time taking her away from her studies, finally he set up a secret camera in her bedroom to watch her. When I found it I forbid him from seeing my daughter again. He threatened me said I couldn't control my daughter's feelings. The idiot thought Rin loved him. She was getting scared of him and asked me to never let him near her again. I would have put a restraining order on him had he not been a company owner I needed at the time. He stayed away however and that is good."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome turning away from the gardens he admired her body through the form fitting tank top and the slight midriff that showed above the baggy pants.  
  
"The kitsune, Shippou, he likes my daughter as she likes him." It was a statement but he said it more like a question.  
  
"Yes Shippou has feelings for her and she does for him, he would definitely protect her without pay. I am quite surprised he likes her; he has never really liked a girl before or had time to anyways. We are always on cases sure there have been pretty girls to protect before but he took no interest in them."  
  
Sesshoumaru took in her information, she spoke of the boy as if he was her own and obviously was attached to him in a motherly way. He decided to drop the subject of the kitsune's relationship with Rin.  
  
"Tomorrow I have only one meeting in the morning after that I am free. I promised Rin I would take her where ever she wanted to go, I suppose you and the boy will accompany us?"  
  
"Why Sesshoumaru do you not want us there?" Kagome said with mock hurt.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and his lips curved upwards slightly.  
  
"You put words in my mouth women."  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and closed her eyes she opened them smiled and walked towards Sesshoumaru, "I make it a point to know my clients name's the least you can do is remember mine it is not woman but Kagome." She said it all inches away from Sesshoumaru's face her voice calm and eerie. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her wondering why the human smelled differently from most humans. It could not be because she was miko, he had encountered mikos before and they always smelled as bad as most humans. Kagome backed way a little, "Goodnight Sesshoumaru I will see you tomorrow."  
  
CHAPTER 5 yayaya 


	6. Me protect you, you no run away from me

BEFORE  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and closed her eyes she opened them smiled and walked towards Sesshoumaru, "I make it a point to know my clients name's the least you can do is remember mine it is not woman but Kagome." She said it all inches away from Sesshoumaru's face her voice calm and eerie. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her wondering why the human smelled differently from most humans. It could not be because she was miko, he had encountered mikos before and they always smelled as bad as most humans. Kagome backed way a little, "Goodnight Sesshoumaru I will see you tomorrow."  
  
NOW~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Kagome was the first one up the next morning so far nothing had happened, but then again she didn't think something would happen so soon. She was in the kitchen where some servants were up making breakfast. Kagome sat there talking to them one girl in particular, Sen, was quite talkative.  
  
"Both Masters of the house are so temperamental I am surprised they haven't killed each other." She spoke while making waffle batter.  
  
"How long have you worked for the Ataki's?"  
  
"About eight years. In all that time I've seen and heard weird things but I keep to myself not wanting to get fired you know. The one really odd thing is that Master Sesshoumaru Ataki, well he has never had a wife and from what Jaken tells me, a few drinks in him get him talking, he hasn't had a relationship or one night stands with women for most of his life. Not even a boyfriend, and mind you he hates to be thought of that way, but really what would you think?"  
  
Kagome simply nodded. At that moment Sango and Miroku walked through the door, Kagome checked her watch, "Exactly at six guys."  
  
Sango smiled at her, Miroku was in the back talking to one of the younger maids. Sango turned around and smacked him upside the head, "Hentai, lay off the servants!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Poor Miroku, Even when you are married to Sango you hit on others."  
  
"I wasn't hitting on her, I was simply making polite conversation, and Sango-chan is the only one for me." Sango gave Miroku a death glare, "So how was the first night here Kagome?"  
  
"It was all right, no disturbances and I stayed up late with Shippou and Rin." Miroku gave a knowing smile at this, "Kagome do you think it's wise he goes for the Ataki girl, I mean you know with a youkai father and all?" Miroku was like a big brother to Shippou and would give him advice even though Shippou was older.  
  
"I think he'll be fine, ah and speaking of the devil himself." Shippou walked in with Rin tailing behind.  
  
"Morning guys." Shippou said stifling a yawn. Rin simply beamed at all of them. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Rin made their way into the dining hall and sat down.  
  
"Kagome did you finally get a look at the files?" Shippou said taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah I did and I am more then certain that Naraku and Kikyo are after them but the others could either be working with them or not. George Kio, Kira Tomak, and Eri Fatami have all been scorned and humiliated most likely they want revenge. The only thing is I can't find any connections between any of them, none of them are tied together except for George Kio and Kira Tomak, they used to be married. Other then that, there is nothing to bind them together not even a business merger."  
  
"Perhaps we should go talk to them, Miroku can watch Inuyasha, and I'll go talk to them today." Sango was great at interrogations without the people knowing it. She would state her business and ask inane questions that seem to have to do something with the case but when they least expect it they've given her information she can use.  
  
"All right, Inuyasha should be fine since today he and Sesshoumaru are taking Rin where ever she wants to go and Shippou and I will be there as well."  
  
Rin gave a toothy grin and placed her head on Shippou's shoulder. "So where are we going Rin?" Shippou placed an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.  
  
"Rin.I mean, I want to go to the carnival!" Everyone groaned the carnival was in Tokyo today and it usually attracted a mass crowd. This made the job for the protectors a lot more difficult. Shippou begged Rin to choose some other place but she had been cooped up in the house for a long time and wanted to go there. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked down to breakfast short after, they found everyone already at the table and they seemed to be arguing. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up at them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin ran up and jumped on Sesshoumaru he patted her head lovingly and she jumped off.  
  
"Aren't you getting a little too old to be doing that kid?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, Rin simply stuck her tongue out at him and sat down next to Shippou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama can we go to the carnival today? Can we?" Rin smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru, he couldn't refuse her anything.  
  
"Of course." Everyone inwardly groaned but said nothing else.  
  
~*~*~ After breakfast and much planning it was decided that Miroku would stay in contact with Kagome at all times and that he would guard Inuyasha at all times. Kagome was to be with Sesshoumaru and Shippou with Rin. Shippou would also have to stay in contact with Kagome at all times.  
  
They all went to their rooms to get ready, Kagome went through her closet and the things she brought with her, she finally ended up wearing baggy cargo jeans and a black tank top. She placed a small handgun in the side leg pocket and grabbed her glasses off the table. She headed downstairs to find everybody but Rin ready.  
  
They waited about five minutes when Rin finally came down she wore cargo khaki capri's and a one strap shirt that lengthened at one side. Shippou smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. They all headed out and made sure to have the equipment they needed.  
  
Inuyasha went in his own car with Miroku while Sesshoumaru took everyone else.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. George Kio, my name is Sango Hiroten."  
  
"Yes he can see you, go right ahead."  
  
Sango walked into the office, a man slightly shorter then Sesshoumaru, with black hair and blue eyes sat in a large leather chair. He asked Sango to sit down and she did.  
  
"Mr. Kio I am here on business, perhaps you are aware that there have been assassination attempts on the life of Mr. Sesshoumaru Ataki. I need to ask you a few questions about this."  
  
"Am I a suspect?"  
  
"Yes." Mr. Kio's eyes narrowed considerably but he spoke as calmly as ever.  
  
"So he thinks I would go after him, I assume you know about my relationship with Rin?"  
  
"Yes I do, I also know that it was Mr. Ataki that forbid you from seeing Rin again."  
  
Sango heard a deep growl but let her words continue to take affect.  
  
"That bastard made her leave me, I know she still loves me and is waiting for me and I won't allow him to destroy our happiness. Rin will be mine again!"  
  
"Why do you want Rin, and were you not married when you began to date Rin?"  
  
Mr. Kio looked at Sango quizzically, "Yes I was, but my wife didn't care at all. We were in the middle of a divorce settlement. She had other interests. Rin is perfect and pure and I want her for that."  
  
"You aren't perfect and pure though, and neither was your wife.so why Rin's purity?"  
  
He started to whisper to himself, "I want to taint it, make her a naughty girl."  
  
Sango heard him saying this and simply excused herself.  
  
'THAT was certainly sadistic.'  
  
AT THE CARNVIAL  
  
"RIN!! Get over here!" Shippou was running through a crowd of people to catch up to Rin who had run off to find the cotton candy.  
  
"Can I have the big fluffy pink one please?" Rin was at the cotton candy booth. "RIN!" "SHIPPOU-chan, would you like one too?" "Rin, you can't run off like that you know something could have happened to you." "Rin's sorry, I mean, I'm sorry Shippou I promise not to run off again." Shippou gave her a big hug and said, "Ramen, Kagome" "You get her?" Kagome's voice was calm. "Yeah, she wanted cotton candy that's all." "All right make sure she doesn't run off again. Meet you at the Ferris Wheel." "Alright, chopsticks."  
  
Shippou went towards the Ferris Wheel with Rin holding onto his arm, she happily ate the sugary cotton. She took some in her fingers and held it to Shippou's mouth. He looked at her puzzled for a minute before taking her hand and eating the candy. He licked her fingers because they were sugary, Rin giggled madly because she was ticklish almost everywhere and it didn't help when he kept grinning madly at her. He finally stopped having taken all the sugar off. He brought Rin closer to him and gave her a small peck on the lips tasting the sweet nectar on her lips from the candy.  
  
"We should get going before your dad or Kagome kill us." Shippou said sounding a bit uncomfortable even after licking Rin's fingers. Rin simply smiled at him and stood on her tipy-toes and kissed Shippou chastely on the lips just like he did.  
  
"You're right let's go." Rin took his hand and they resumed walking.  
  
~*~*~ Kagome was waiting patiently with Sesshoumaru for Shippou and Rin, when she saw Rin kissing Shippou not too far off, she turned towards Sesshoumaru hoping to distract him from seeing them.  
  
"Do you like carnivals Sesshoumaru?" "No" "Why not, is it the human smell?" "Yes." "Does Rin know you are a youkai?" "Yes" "Have you ever mated?" "." "Hello?"  
  
"I haven't left." Sesshoumaru didn't like the question, he had never mated or 'loved' he thought it stupid and only for lesser youkai. 'Love' only brought pain and suffering he would not have Rin falling in love and feeling heart ache for if she did, the cause of that pain would immediately be torn to shreds.  
  
"No, I have never mated." "Are you gay?" ".women, the last person to ask me that is now breathing through a tube." ".well aren't you touché." ".no, I am not gay." "You sure?" ".Do you have a death wish?" "No, I just find it odd that." Kagome was cut short when Sesshoumaru went to attack her; she dodged his attacks easily and simply grinned when it made him angrier. Sesshoumaru's claws were dripping poison and about to slash her when she caught his wrist. She pushed him against a wall with a strength that matched his own and held him there while he was in slight shock from her abilities. "You know Sesshoumaru; it's not good to attack those that might save your life." "Then don't provoke me wench." "I thought we talked about the name calling." "-.-." Kagome let him go and stood up smoothing her tank top and jeans. She had her back to him so she didn't see him stand behind her, without warning he wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip holding her hands in place, "Don't provoke me Higurashi.you are lucky I did not unleash my full demon rage on you."  
  
Kagome inwardly grinned she knew he was holding back on her, "And you are lucky I didn't use all my miko powers on you."  
  
Anyone that saw the way Sesshoumaru held Kagome would have said they were husband and wife, so when Shippou and Rin came up to them they were a bit shocked. "Kagome?" "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I can explain." They both said at the same time, Sesshoumaru abruptly let go of Kagome silently missing her in his arms. 'Damn human.'  
  
Kagome missed his arms around her but the subject was now dropped. 'Stupid arrogant Demon.'  
  
~*~*~ PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. BOOM

"Kagome?" "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I can explain." They both said at the same time, Sesshoumaru abruptly let go of Kagome silently missing her in his arms. 'Damn human.'  
  
Kagome missed his arms around her but the subject was now dropped. 'Stupid arrogant Demon.'  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rin all walked around the carnival. Once in a while Inuyasha would stop at a game and win a prize for Rin. She would squeal in delight and Inuyasha would simply give her a 'feh'.  
  
Kagome kept a tight watch on the group as Shippou did the same with Rin. He hadn't left her side since she ran off and she wasn't thinking of leaving him either.  
  
Kagome loved carnivals, she loved the food the rides the games, but she didn't like going with her clients to them, it was much too dangerous. Sesshoumaru felt her uneasiness and also kept his guard up. He knew he could take care of himself and Inuyasha was fairly good at self-defense, but Rin, he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
Day was soon becoming night and the group decided it was time to head back home. Kagome felt a little uneasy as they approached the cars she put on her glasses and surveyed the area as everyone was mounting the cars.  
  
There was something underneath both cars.something radiating a pulse. "GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" Miroku was about to get into the car and Inuyasha was already revving up the engine. Beeps.beep.beep. It was too late Inuyasha had already started the car; Kagome took about five seconds to get Inuyasha out of the car. Miroku had jumped out of the way as soon as Kagome had yelled. Shippou had taken Rin by the waist and jumped as far away from the cars as possible with Sesshoumaru in pursuit, and Kagome was shortly behind with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was being pushed down by Kagome and Miroku covered them both when a huge explosion was heard.  
  
The first explosion triggered the other and both cars went up in flames. A few pieces of the cars fell near the group but no one was really hurt except for Inuyasha who had a small cut on his forehead from when he was pushed into the ground. It quickly began to heal because of his youkai blood.  
  
Kagome crouched, anger etched into her face. She stood up slowly stiff as a board, she took out her cell and dialed a number, and no one dared made a sound, even Sesshoumaru was weary in questioning her.  
  
"Billy, send two cars to the local carnival, you got the location...good. Make them nice and quick. You know how I like them Also bring a sweeps team I need the area surveyed."  
  
The group stood there for about 20 minutes when two jaguars arrived one silver and one black. Two men both in black uniforms and suitcases full of equipment along with the cars. "Kags." "Billy, get to work." "Anything for you." She gave him a nod and immediately he sensed she was in more then a bad mood.  
  
Kagome split the groups so that Miroku was with Inuyasha and she was with Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Rin. After the explosions Rin had not left Shippou's side, he held onto her afraid something might happen.  
  
Shortly after they arrived at the Ataki residence, mind you there was tense silence in both cars, Kagome ordered Miroku to keep the communications device on at all times.  
  
Everyone got into the house, Kagome last slammed the front door shut.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Miroku and Shippou stared at her seriously not daring to say a word, while Inuyasha and Rin backed away slightly.Sesshoumaru showed no outward emotion but wondered what made the miko so angry.  
  
"Miroku, Shippou what would have happened had I not seen the devices under the cars? Miroku, Inuyasha shouldn't have been in the car at all with out you having surveyed the area.Shippou that goes for you as well.I expected better of you."  
  
They both nodded in unison, "You're dismissed return to your duties." Kagome placed her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Ramen, Sango" "Kagome." "Report, where are you?" "I went to go see George Kio, the man has serious issues, he wants Rin but he seems adamant towards Sesshoumaru, he wants him out of the way. After leaving his office I spoke with his secretary she says he has recently had some dealings with Naraku. I went to see his ex-wife Kira Tomak the woman is just as psychotic as her ex-husband. She has a fetish for Rin, I managed to explore her house a bit I found tapes of Rin and pictures.I managed to snag a couple. I'm on my way there so I'll talk about the rest later. " "Alright, chopsticks"  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Rin had been standing there for a while wondering what they should do.  
  
"What are you guys doing just standing there?"  
  
Rin looked at Kagome with puppy eyes and Kagome immediately softened up a bit. "Come on guys lets go get some ice cream from the kitchen we could use the sugar."  
  
They all sat at the kitchen table with bowls of German Chocolate Cake ice cream (its so good!!!) "Guys I'm sorry I think I was too hard on you.just don't let it happen again or I'll go Jet Li on your asses." Kagome said through a mouthful of ice cream.  
  
Shippou hugged her and planted a chocolaty kiss on her Shippou, "No Kags you were right we should have been on our guard"  
  
"Hey guys." Sango said walking into the kitchen, "OOOO ice cream!" Miroku took out a bowl for her, "Aww you're so sweet!"  
  
"Sango, report." "Right, right Kagome.well I already told you about Kio and Tomak, I went over to see Eri Fatami." Sesshoumaru growled low at her words. "Well anyways, he doesn't want Sesshoumaru, but he will want any woman or man near him dead. That's for sure; Sesshoumaru does the name Veronica ring a bell?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow slightly, "Yes, she was my personal secretary, she disappeared a few months into the job, in fact all of my personal assistants have left immediately after they get their jobs."  
  
"Well, Fatami had them threatened, he was afraid they might appeal to your tastes. Veronica.I believe you liked her slightly no?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to say anything, but yes Veronica meant something to him. They had never seen each other outside of work and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to initiate anything but he admired her.  
  
"Well, she didn't want to leave her job, I did some investigation and I found out Fatami had his connection in the Mafia kill her. There's no hard evidence against him so there's no way to prove this. Well, in the end Fatami, won't hurt any of you, and Tomak won't do anything either I think she just likes watching Rin. Kio, however, he might do something against Sesshoumaru for Rin, once he learns about Shippou, I'm sure he will want him out of the way too."  
  
"You didn't see Naraku, Kikyo, or Joshua Tekentai?" "No, I think I'll leave those three to you Kagome, those are out of my league." "Tomorrow, first thing, I'll see into them"  
  
Everyone was tired from the day's events so they went to bed; Sango and Miroku went home exhausted s well. Sango had left the things she found at Tomak's house so Kagome put them away for tomorrow.  
  
They all went to bed but Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed awake unable to sleep. Inuyasha could be heard snoring not too far off. Kagome went on surveying the perimeter; Sesshoumaru was watching her from his door.  
  
"Demon, if you need something state it. Otherwise, go to bed you distract me."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low and went after her pulling her into his bedroom and closing the door.  
  
He tried to push her up against a wall but Kagome was quick and slipped through his fingers, she turned high kicking his jaw and sucker punching his abdomen slightly winding Sesshoumaru. She pushed him onto the ground but he quickly recovered flipping her from atop to the bottom, pinning her on the floor keeping his legs between hers and her arms pinned, making sure she couldn't hit him anywhere sensitive.  
  
His eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't presume to give me orders miko." Sesshoumaru glared at her, she glared back, "Get. Off. Me. Now." Another growl escaped Sesshoumaru, "Miko, don't test me." Sesshoumaru's face was buried at her neck so his breath tickled her ear, but his voice was menacing none the less.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with anger, but soon she just felt tired, she had been on her guard all day, she wanted to rest just for a little while, and even though she was pinned to the ground by a vicious youkai he still felt nice. His body warmth reached her core and she felt content. Sesshoumaru scanned the girl's features noticing her body relaxed visibly and her facial features softened as well. Her scent had suddenly become stronger the mix of wild fruits and cherry blossoms threatened to overcome his senses.  
  
Kagome had completely forgotten that she was being held down and closed her eyes; she fell asleep, buried under Sesshoumaru.  
  
'What the.the girl has fallen asleep in the middle of an assault?' Sesshoumaru was shocked, although he didn't show it. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form underneath his. Her breasts rising and falling from her even breathing, pushing slightly against his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up from the ground and went into her room, he held her tightly enjoying the warmth he got from her. He placed her gently on her bed and covered her, she seemed to frown slightly but she didn't wake up.  
  
It was dark and no one could see it, but Sesshoumaru visibly frowned as well, missing her warmth. He left after watching her sleeping form, returning to his own room. ~*~*~ SORRRY that I haven't updated there aren't that many reviews for this fic, so if you read it PLEASE tell me what you think or I won't continue!!  
  
No no that would be mean.  
  
But anyways I wanted to say for those that might be confused; there are six suspects right now.  
  
Naraku Kiotomi Kikyo Kiotomi George Kio Eri Fatami Kira Tomak Joshua Tekentai  
  
Now I've eliminated Kira Tomak as a suspect but still be weary of her.  
  
Now, who do you guys think it is??? AGENDAS  
  
Naraku: his will be revealed soon Kikyo: HATES INUYASHA!! Why? Soon soon. George Kio: loves Rin, wants her to be his naughty little play toy.EW.hates Sesshoumaru Fatami: loves Sesshoumaru, threatens to kill any one near Sesshoumaru who he might love romantically.you might think he won't hurt Sesshoumaru or anyone important.but you never know. Joshua Tekentai: MYSTERY MWAHAHAHA.  
  
If you want to put in your own ideas tell me.any agendas you guys think they might have. Tell me REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Lol Okies thank you ~noodles2/paperheart~ 


	8. GASP!

Disclaimer, I OWN NO INUYASHA OR SESSHY OR ANY Characters.except.almost all the villains and some good guys but other then those everyone belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
BEFORE: 'What the.the girl has fallen asleep in the middle of an assault?' Sesshoumaru was shocked, although he didn't show it. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form underneath his. Her breasts rising and falling from her even breathing, pushing slightly against his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up from the ground and went into her room, he held her tightly enjoying the warmth he got from her. He placed her gently on her bed and covered her, She seemed to frown slightly but she didn't wake up.  
  
It was dark and no one could see it, but Sesshoumaru visibly frowned as well, missing her warmth. He left after watching her sleeping form, returning to his own room.  
  
NOW:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night; something was wrong, very wrong. She got out of bed, not even bothering to think of how she got into her room in the first place.  
  
'Ping...ping...ping...ping...'  
  
'What is that?' Kagome thought it sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. It was coming from Inuyasha's room 'ping..dammit..PING.where have I heard it before.wait..KIKYO.dammit.' Kagome had remembered before, she had had to work with Kikyo on a case because she was a rookie at the time, Kikyo had somehow got the idea that if she had titanium steel arrows it would be easier to get into a house where all she'd have to do is use them as holds, the only problem was when she slammed them into the walls they made a ping noise.  
  
Kagome sprinted towards Inuyasha's door; there right over Inuyasha's body was Kikyo her arrows glimmering in the moonlight, her eyes set on glare. Kagome wasted no time, immediately she sent a miko arrow into Kikyo. Kikyo felt the arrow go through her stinging her body slightly. She looked at the source of it, Kagome, just as she sent a powerful kick to her jaw and a jab, jab, uppercut move to her. Kikyo was knocked out on the floor. All the while Inuyasha slept right through this. Kagome turned on the lights, "Ramen, Shippou"  
  
".Kagome, what is it?" a sleepy voice said. "Kikyo tried to attack Inuyasha, wake up Rin and bring her to Inuyasha's room; I think there's someone else here." "Got it. Chopsticks" Shippou was there with a sleeping Rin in his arms in about an instant, he saw Kikyo lying on the floor, being tied up by Kagome with extra strength rope.  
  
"The rope is miko proof so she can't use her powers to infect you in any way." Kagome said, "I need to get to Ataki."  
  
She moved towards his room quietly, she hadn't gotten any vibes yet, so she was sure that there couldn't really be anyone else, but Kikyo never worked alone. She opened the door quietly, there was a figure standing in the middle of the room, and he wasn't doing anything but standing. The moonlight bathed him in its rays, giving the long silver hair a new shine, and his eyes a deeper color. He turned towards the door as it opened further.  
  
"Ataki." Kagome couldn't believe this was the man she protected, he was wearing pajama bottoms and his chest was bare, perfect in all its glory.  
  
Kagome shook herself, 'this is your boss! Get a hold of yourself kid'  
  
"Ataki, Kikyo tried to attack Inuyasha." "What? How did the bitch get in and how come I couldn't sense her?" Sesshoumaru's mask slightly fell with all the questions.  
  
'How did that bitch get through.?'  
  
"She used her dark miko powers to mask her presence that is why I was the only one to detect her. Come, I don't want you alone right now."  
  
Ataki merely raised an eyebrow but followed her none the less. "Ataki? How did I get to my bed, the last I remember was being pinned down by you?"  
  
"You fell asleep, so I carried you to your bed." Kagome sweat dropped slightly, 'I FELL ASLEEP OMG!!!'  
  
"Uh.thanks for taking me to bed."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her gratitude.  
  
They reached Inuyasha's bedroom, he was now awake and glaring at Kikyo, Rin however was sleeping in his bed softly snoring. Shippou was in a corner watching them intently.  
  
"Kit." "Kags, was there another threat?" "I think there was, but it wasn't in Sesshoumaru's room, did you hear or feel anything in Rin's room?" "No."  
  
"This doesn't make any sense if the other being wasn't here to attack them, then why were they here?" Kagome felt flustered her day wasn't good and now her night was ruined.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo who was still knocked out, she sent a wave of purple light to her body, Kikyo immediately woke up wincing at the 'good aura'  
  
She glared at everyone that occupied the room, "So, the great Lord of the Western Lands has a miko working for him."  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you, because at least Sesshoumaru's getting his money's worth, unlike Naraku."  
  
Kikyo growled low but shut up.  
  
"Who was working with you tonight, I know you never work alone?" Kikyo did nothing but glare at the group before her. "Well then," Kagome grabbed her cell phone with a grin, "I guess I'll just call Naraku up and ask him what his bitch is doing here won't I?" Kikyo's eyes bulged out and she started to visibly shake, "No, no.I'll tell you.just don't call Naraku." She calmed down when she saw Kagome put down the cell phone.  
  
"I'm here alone; I didn't want Naraku involved in this. I .was here to kill Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?" Kagome looked hard at Kikyo, she wasn't always this jaded, in fact there was a time when she was just as good as Kagome.  
  
"Because this bastard," she glared at Inuyasha, ".he was the only one to fuck me and impregnate me."  
  
Kagome glared daggers into Kikyo, "You had an abortion, Inuyasha's child. You and Naraku are trying to have children but you can't."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red, "You fucking bitch, you killed MY child!" Inuyasha's claws were extending slightly ready to slash her to bits.  
  
"INUYASHA, control yourself now or I'll purify you." Kagome threatened. Sesshoumaru held him back, trying to, in his own way, to sooth his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru coldly growled at Kikyo while doing this, 'That bitch, how dare she kill off someone that carries our blood line.'  
  
Kagome gave a great tired sigh and then pulled out her phone again dialing a number, "Marshall, this is Kagome Higurashi, I have in my custody Kikyo Kiotomi for attempted murder on Inuyasha Ataki I would like to turn her to the officials..good."  
  
Kagome turned off her phone, and stared at Kikyo, "The police will be here shortly to take you away."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were still stained with red but he had enough sense to follow Kagome's orders. Looking at Kikyo with nothing but pure hatred he said, "If I ever EVER catch you near me or my family I will not think twice about slashing you in half bitch, you can count on that." With that said he left the room. Shippou had moved onto the bed cradling Rin once again into his arms and taking her sleeping form into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed, and watched as she slept. "If anyone comes near you Rin I'll slice them in half." Shippou whispered into the night, moving closer to her he spooned her and closed his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile. Kagome took Kikyo downstairs with Sesshoumaru they stayed there until the Marshall came and took her away. No one spoke except for the Marshall wanting to know what had happened. Kagome explained in few details and handed him Kikyo.  
  
Kagome went inside in silence allowing sleep to take her when she reached her chambers.  
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon and everything in the Ataki residence was quiet, not a single person inside stirring. Sesshoumaru had gone off to work not bothering to wake anyone, but had waited for Sango and Miroku to show up. After having briefly informed them of yesterday's happening's Sango decided to go with Ataki since Kagome was beat. Miroku stayed and watched as Inuyasha remained in bed.  
  
Well it was 12:30 and things were still peaceful until. "AAAAAAAAEEEEEIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiii" Kagome came rushing out of her bedroom frantically putting on clothes and brushing her hair, when she noticed Miroku watching her intently with a smile on his face. "Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
"I overslept Miroku did Ataki go to work without me!?" Kagome was on the verge of an emotional overflow frantically trying to put on her knee high boots. "Kags relax Sango went with him, that's why I stayed here with you." Kagome paled at hearing this, "Miroku what about Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Kagome come on do you think we'd be dumb enough to let him go to work alone? Shippou and Rin went to work with both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so that Shippou can help Sango watch over both the Ataki brothers.  
  
Kagome relaxed slightly, "All right then, I have some time. Ramen, Sango."  
  
"Kagome, are you all right now?" "Yes Sango, why didn't you guys wake me up?" "Orders of Ataki he said you had a rough night."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped at this, 'the bastard is starting to get soft.'  
  
"All right Sango I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
Kagome finished getting she wore here black knee high boots, a short tan leather skirt with slits on the side, and a tight red blouse that showed off a small amount of her midriff.  
  
!5 minutes later  
  
Kagome burst open Sesshoumaru's office door. "You bastard you knew that I could have gotten up fine in the morning!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her then proceeded to look at a document in his hand. "You seemed tired."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, "If you want to die, fine continue making this hard for me, but I swear if someone doesn't get you I will!"  
  
Kagome turned around to leave when she felt him get up and start at her, his rage was boiling, before he could fully grasp her neck with his hand she side stepped him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled a bit but regained his adrenalin and slashed at her trying to get a good grip but she was as fast as he was. Kagome however found she was trapped by a wall and not really wanting to hurt Sesshoumaru she leapt high into the air trying to get away, but he grabbed her in mid leap.  
  
Kagome fell on top of something with a thud. Sesshoumaru was blinded with rage that he had been so keen in getting Kagome that he lost his balance and fell with her right on top of him. Their hips were meeting and Kagome's head was still on his chest. She went to rise and when she saw his eyes she could not blink, they were back to a deep gold and full of something.  
  
"Get off me wench." Kagome's eyes narrowed, whatever was in his eyes before was gone. SMACK Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru Ataki, the foremost feared youkai of the Feudal Japan and the most powerful youkai in the business world today.  
  
"I warned you Ataki, I'm through taking your bullshit, I quit."  
  
Kagome got up smoothed her skirt and opened the link to all of her communications devises, "Sango, Miroku, Shippou we are no longer working the Ataki case." Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "Kagome." Sango started but was cut off by Shippou, "Kagome you have to be kidding me!"  
  
"Kit, if you wish to stay with Rin fine, but you might be a target as well now." "All right Kags, but are you sure about the case I mean, this was a big case..."  
  
"I know, but I'm not dealing with Ataki's shit anymore, I don't work for suicidal ingrates."  
  
"Chopsticks"  
  
Kagome cut off the line, had Sesshoumaru been one to show his feelings he would have had an open mouth and wide eyes, but through out the entire time, he simply stared at her.  
  
"I am not allowing you to quit." Kagome stared at him, "Fuck you, Sesshoumaru never has anyone been able to tell me what to do and I am not about to let you order me around when I'm here protecting your youkai ass." Kagome walked out of Sesshoumaru office slamming the door with a force that made it fall over.  
  
She was walking away from a case; she was walking way from Sesshoumaru Ataki the first man to ever affect her nerves to the point of quitting an unsolved case.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go, she was walking away from his case, away from him, the only woman, the only person, the ever match him in strength and abilities.  
  
A/N..  
  
GASP OMG SHE QUIT!!!!  
  
Will she ever come back? Will Sesshoumaru be a bigger target? How come he can't take care of himself??? OMG OMGOMG REGRET I FEEL REGRET!! Lmao  
  
Review or you will regret.sorry about not like updating sooooner...i need AT LEAST 15 reviews on this telling emwhat you think what you want 


	9. What? Back so soon?

DISCLAIMER: all characters from Inuyasha do not belong to me.  
  
We last left off at:  
  
Kagome stared at him, "Fuck you, Sesshoumaru never has anyone been able to tell me what to do and I am not about to let you order me around when I'm here protecting your youkai ass." Kagome walked out of Sesshoumaru office slamming the door with a force that made it fall over.  
  
She was walking away from a case; she was walking way from Sesshoumaru Ataki the first man to ever affect her nerves to the point of quitting an unsolved case.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go, she was walking away from his case, away from him, the only woman, the only person, the ever match him in strength and abilities.  
  
Now:  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Kagome Higurashi get off your ass and open this door right now or I'll blow it open!!" Kagome groaned and simply placed a pillow over her head. It had been three days since she quit the Ataki case and so far she had not come out of her apartment, she hasn't answered phone calls and she refused to see anyone.  
  
The pounding on her door continued until.BOOM.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, 'they wouldn't, she wouldn't.' Kagome got out of bed and went to her front door or rather what was left of it.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Oh my God I'm going to kill both of you." Kagome shrieked there right in front of her was her door charred and whatever was left of it was in pieces.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes, "If someone had opened the door I would not have taken extreme measures. Kagome, it's been three days what have you been doing?"  
  
Kagome's anger subsided immediately when she realized that her friends had been really worried about her.  
  
"Sango it's nothing, it's just that I've never had to quite a case, Ataki he's such an asshole." Kagome sat down on her couch and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
Miroku sat down next to Kagome, "Kags believe me when I say that Ataki really wanted you to rest he didn't want you to be tired or anything. He hadn't meant to make you angry."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, then Sango, "Don't tell me both of you think that I'M wrong? Oh God, I can't believe this.he's done nothing but push my buttons!"  
  
"Kagome, if you really think that he is to blame why haven't you come out of your apartment for three days?" Sango hit a sore spot, and she knew it by the way Kagome's eyes flared.  
  
"BECAUSE ...That..THAT DEMON MADE ME QUITE A CASE!!" Kagome fumed.she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi.you calm down this instant!" Sango commanded Kagome, "I will not have you yelling at me or Miroku for your mistake."  
  
Kagome calmed down, "How's Shippou?" Kagome was exhausted she hadn't slept at all, all she could think of was Rin or Shippou being targeted and she blamed herself if they ever got hurt.  
  
"He's fine," Miroku said, "He's been staying with Rin."  
  
"Kagome there's something we need to tell you, the reason we came here was to.well.you see."  
  
Sango looked down to the floor she didn't want to be the one to tell Kagome the news. Miroku looked at Sango and as if reading her mind spoke up, "What Sango is trying to say is that Inuyasha was attacked and wounded last night."  
  
Kagome looked up at Miroku, 'Nooo, that's not possible he wouldn't allow himself to get hurt.'  
  
"No." Kagome didn't want to believe it, but they wouldn't lie to her.  
  
They all stood silent for about a minute when Kagome finally got up.  
  
"I'm going to get changed, wait here."  
  
She went into her bedroom and picked out a pair of baggy cargo khakis and a combat tank top. She put on her smooth leather jacket on and let her hair fall around her. She rummaged under her bed for her gym shoes and after finally finding them she laced them up.  
  
Kagome grabbed her small pack that contained a special little toy she'd been working on. She went out and they all headed towards their car silently. Kagome followed them in her own car.  
  
They stopped in front of the Ataki residence. Kagome didn't want to think of anything but Inuyasha, he was injured and she felt responsible. She was too hasty in quitting the case over Sesshoumaru that she forgot about Inuyasha.  
  
A servant greeted them at the door and led them inside. Kagome went to Inuyasha room being lead by Sango and Miroku.  
  
They finally reached the door and both Sango and Miroku stepped to the side allowing Kagome to enter the room. She slowly opened the door; there on a bed being helped by a respirator was Inuyasha with his chest in bandages and his hair all around him. She stared at Inuyasha for the longest time not moving from the door frame. She wanted to cry, she wanted to kick herself over and over, but all she could do was stand there.  
  
Kagome, finally, after a long time moved closer to Inuyasha she put her pack down and she placed her hands over his chest. She could feel his heart beat, she could feel his lungs and how they strained for air. She also felt the slow repair they were doing; it seemed he had lost a lot of blood, so he couldn't heal as fast. Kagome's hands remained on his bandaged chest a little longer. Her hands glowed a slight purple.  
  
A figure watched her from the corner intrigued by her display of emotions.  
  
"He's healing," Kagome said in a barely audible whisper. She turned and faced the figure in the corner, his golden eyes fixed with hers.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other for what seemed eternity, Kagome however was the first to move. She aimed for the door walking as calmly as possible when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His eyes had narrowed considerably, "I demand you acknowledge my presence wench!"  
  
He expected Kagome to scream back, fight back, he expected a reaction. Instead he got.  
  
.a cold stare. .no narrow eyes. .no physical change what so ever.  
  
Kagome effortlessly took her arm back and walked out the door. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, 'Why didn't she fight back?'  
  
He wanted answers, and he was going to get answers.  
  
He raced to get Kagome; in an instant he had her in his arms and in his chambers. The door was locked and she lay in his bed. Kagome looked up at him; inside she was slightly surprised she hadn't felt his adrenalin before.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He didn't know how else to put it. "You've missed three days of work; I don't expect such reckless behavior from my employees. Kagome's temper was reaching unsafe boiling temperatures.  
  
"Reckless.employee." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I told you, flat out that I quit."  
  
"And I told you I wouldn't allow it." He resisted smirking.  
  
Kagome began to glow pink, "You insolent dog! How dare you-  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed her back on the bed and held her there tightly, pinning her down with his arms. "How dare I what?" They glared at each other. Neither one of them refusing to let the other win.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Mr. Ataki, Mr. Inuyasha is awake and moving." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with relief for a brief moment, and in that moment Kagome took a chance she kicked Sesshoumaru pushing him off of her. She then proceeded to straighten her clothes.  
  
"I'm not coming back to protect you, I'm coming for Inuyasha and Rin. I don't care if you die." The coldness of Kagome's words and eyes would have made anyone feel fear, anyone except Sesshoumaru Ataki. You see, Sesshoumaru Ataki could also see the relief in her eyes that was hidden behind the coldness, the relief that said she was glad to be back.  
  
Kagome turned on her heels and left. She ran into Sango and Miroku who were just staring at her afraid that she might have killed him silently. Kagome, however, simply smiled and simply said, "I'm back."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her room looking over every file that Shippou had given her and she still couldn't figure things out.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo are definitely involved somehow, Kira Tomak and George Kio are just perverts who both have a thing for Rin, Eri Fatami doesn't seem to want to hurt Sesshoumaru seeing as he sent a letter of apologies to Sesshoumaru a few days ago claiming that he has finally found true love, and Joshua Tekentai he seems too mysterious.  
  
Kagome was looking through his file carefully, "No marriages, no girlfriends, he DOES have a degree in acupuncture, and he's one of Japan's famous socialites that was born into high society but instead of staying here he went to England. His parents seemed to have known Sesshoumaru's father.It says here that he has several degrees in the science and medical fields. Kagome sat pensively, "I think I'll pay a visit to Tekentai." After having put everything away Kagome headed for the kitchens, she was craving a midnight snack, but she didn't want to wake anyone up so she was being stealthy. Just as she reached the kitchen everyone seemed to be in there, "Hey kags." They all stared at her wondering why she was up.  
  
She got out of her stealthy mode and pranced on over to a stool and smiled, "What are you guys doing up?"  
  
Shippou answered, "We're just having some snacks." Sango and Miroku had decided that since Inuyasha had been attacked they should stay at the house. So now everyone was living under the same roof. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was munching on a ramen pack, "Are you and Sesshoumaru working tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I'm going to work, but Sesshoumaru is staying home. Why?" Inuyasha didn't even look up, and Kagome didn't answer his question she just said her goodnights and left with a strawberry ice cream cone and another cone filled with mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
She walked down the corridor to the dojo where she could here Sesshoumaru training. She opened the door and walked in. "Here." She extended the cone of ice cream towards Sesshoumaru, but he simply stared.  
  
After a long silent pause he asked, "How did you know this is my favorite?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "It was the only ice cream in the house before Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and I arrived."  
  
She was about to leave when she suddenly stopped, turned around and said, "Goodnight. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so be prepared."  
  
She smiled then turned and left, eating the rest of her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.  
  
OMG I'm so sorry for not having updated sooner, my computer had a virus and I needed to restart the computer so that it would be the way I first bought it. SO that resulted in loss of much info and I couldn't find the disks where the stories were. I'm sorry. Thank you though to everyone that reviewed. Next chapter will be up on January 7th. But please tell me what you think anyway. I want to know who you guys think did it, or is doing it. Kikyo has been eliminated do to well her already being caught, but is Naraku involved????  
  
I don't know, well actually I do but tell me anyways. p.s. I know it seems I brought her back soon after I had her quite but she's unpredictable and Sesshoumaru made her feel really angry so she was meant to seem hasty.  
  
Thank you ~author~ 


	10. Jerk face

She stretched gingerly in the big fluffy bed, it was Saturday and thank God Sesshoumaru didn't have to go to the office today. Kagome was constantly on guard ever since Inuyasha had been attacked. She couldn't forgive herself, but she refused to wallow, instead she would make herself determined to catch whoever attacked Inuyasha. She looked over at the alarm clock by her bed; it read 3:45 a.m. She knew everyone was asleep but she was so awake that sleep would be difficult to catch, so Kagome decided to go to the dojo and have an early training session.  
  
She went inside wearing a black sports bra and a pair of sweat pants. She grabbed a wooden Katana and began to go through simple exercises to loosen her up. She blasted a radio that was on the corner to play the song Numb by Linken Park, and when the song hit some fast parts she fought with her invisible foe harder. She grabbed a long bamboo stick and began to swing it around expertly; she brought it down to the ground pounding on the floor and then used it to elevate herself into a kick. After having used that weapon she turned to knives and daggers that lined the wall. Kagome picked sets of daggers that increased in size. The east wall of the dojo was special as to allow someone to attack it with daggers but when pulled out the wall would be unmarked. The wall had various targets on it, mainly men. Kagome threw the daggers, one after the other, and each one landed on the specified areas.  
  
'Numb,' Kagome thought, 'I do feel numb, there's nothing inside of me really. I live for my job.Kami what's wrong with me?'  
  
Kagome threw the nun chucks to the side, which she had found in the back of the now empty weapons closet, and began high kicking a punching bag that was closer to the side of the dojo. She punched and kicked with all her force, nearly bringing the punching bag to the ground. She stopped her attack on the bag when the music abruptly turned off. Kagome looked in the direction of the radio wondering what had happened when she saw him standing there.shirtless and in boxer shorts.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Kagome looked intently at Sesshoumaru who stood there raising an eyebrow. "No, the dojo is sound proof." Kagome felt relieved. Sesshoumaru looked around the room there were weapons strewn about everywhere and Kagome was slightly panting. Her cheeks were flushed and her body glistened with sweat. Sesshoumaru found his eyes going over her well toned abdomen, her strong arms, and her heaving chest. 'Since when have they been that big?' He quickly shook his mind away from them. Kagome had watched him silently the whole time, her mind screaming at him, 'HOW DARE YOU! He's looking at me like a piece of meat!'  
  
"Are you done yet, or would you like me to turn around for you?" Kagome couldn't help it, she hated being looked over like she was being appraised.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to smile, smirk, laugh, do anything to indicate his amusement but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He merely turned around and walked away.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Kagome looked around and cleaned up the mess she made, she angrily threw the weapons back to where they belonged and then stormed off to take a shower. Once Kagome was done she put on a pair of hip hugging jeans that bagged below her upper thigh and a body hugging light green tank top. She put on her cream colored Polo jean jacket and she put on her slip on sneakers, and then grabbed her glasses. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "If anybody asks, I'll say I woke up this beautiful." Her hair was feathered around her face and her lips glossy. She walked out of the room with confidence as always.  
  
Everyone was awake by now and ready to get going, Kagome entered the room with a smile on her face, "Everybody ready?"  
  
Inuyasha did a double take on Kagome, "What are you wearing?" Kagome sauntered closely to him and whispered in his ears, "They're called clothes."  
  
Inuyasha shivered slightly and turned away blushing slightly. Kagome laughed openly at him and then gave him a small hug and peck on the cheek, "I'm just playing with you."  
  
Sango and Miroku were watching Kagome intently, "She's at it again."  
  
"Every time" Sango said.  
  
"She never changes," Miroku adds, "You'd think she'd learn to be more serious when catching the bad guy."  
  
"I know she gets so giddy, it's so annoying."  
  
Kagome sneaked up behind them, "AHEM!"  
  
They jumped in surprise and Kagome giggled some more.  
  
She felt considerably better then this morning realizing that today she and Sesshoumaru were going to talk to Joshua Tekentai. She did take her missions seriously except when she was about to interrogate a suspect. She always got so happy that people thought she might be a dud. 'Okay Kagome calm down this is serious.' Kagome calmed down and sat on a stool looking down at Sango and Miroku, "What are you guys doing today while I'm gone?"  
  
Sango and Miroku immediately stood up and sat down on the stools, "Oh well we were just going to spend the night here watching movies with Rin, Shippou, and Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome smiled "That sounds great so I won't have to worry about everyone being separated."  
  
"Higurashi." Kagome turned around Sesshoumaru stood there wearing black trousers and a plain button down blue shirt. How was it that, that man had the ability to make something as simple as a dress shirt and pants look so hot!  
  
"Come on, we have to go." Kagome managed to choke out a yeah then waved goodbye to everyone else.  
  
They got into Sesshoumaru's car and drove to Tekentai's place of work. All Kagome had gotten from the file was that his office was located in one of Japan's many business buildings.  
  
The drive was silent and there was tension in the air. Kagome didn't want to speak to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru had no business speaking to her, at least he thought that.  
  
'Talk to him.' '.fine.' Well that took little convincing didn't it? "Ataki, why did you adopt Rin?" Kagome didn't know where to start, but she decided for his soft spot. "My company was donating money to charities, and one of them was a run down orphanage. I personally went down there to give the donation, when I met Rin. She attached herself to my leg and since then she hasn't let go." Kagome could hear the joy in his voice even though his face only slightly changed expressions, slightly.  
  
"So.how come you aren't married or mated whatever you call it?" Kagome was at it again; her mouth ran off without thinking.god she was going to die one of these days. "I mean, come on, you aren't bad looking or anything, you're successful and rich, so what else is there for you to conquer? You need a wife.or husband, whichever you prefer."  
  
"Women." Sesshoumaru growled threateningly. "Oh whatever, like you would hurt me while driving." Kagome rolled her eyes, 'God I'm in for it.'  
  
Sesshoumaru drove silently, scaring Kagome. When they finally reached the building and Sesshoumaru was parked and his seat belt off he pushed back Kagome's seat and hovered over her with his hand on her throat, squeezing a little.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome managed to choke out. Sesshoumaru smirked and lowered his lips near her ear and whispered, "You're right I would never attack while driving." He then let go of the now coughing Kagome. "Bastard." She said after she got out of the car. ~*~*~ The secretary at the front office had told Kagome and Sesshoumaru that Tekentai was in a meeting, but was whiling to see them soon after. They decided to wait outside the meeting room. Kagome wasn't talking to Sesshoumaru so she chose to stay farther away from him. Things looked safe to her and she couldn't sense anything until.  
  
BLAST!  
  
Kagome threw herself to Sesshoumaru pushing him to the ground. The door to the meeting room had been blasted open. Kagome looked up from her laying position then grabbed her gun and aimed at something coming out of the smoky meeting room.  
  
It was a man; he had short black hair, a pair of black sunglasses on, and a black suit on. He looked in Kagome's direction then .disappeared!!  
  
'What the hell, where'd he go?'  
  
Kagome looked around but didn't find anything; she cleared the smoke with a wave of her hand and looked down to see how Sesshoumaru was doing.  
  
Kagome didn't realize this, but her knee was be so that it was grinding against Sesshoumaru's .ahem.pelvis, while her other leg covered and squeezed Sesshoumaru's left leg. His face unreadable, his eyes were closed and his fists were clenched. "Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" Kagome asked tentatively.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and they were dotted with some red spots that looked like blood, "Please .get off me." Kagome looked offended, 'I guess I disgust him or something, I mean it's not like I was expecting to have a romantic liaison with my boss but still, he knows where to hit a girl's weak spots. Kagome got off of him, straightened her clothes and went inside the room, putting her feelings aside. She gasped, there lying on the table was Joshua Tekentai.dead. Kagome felt sick, his Head had been blown off and there was this huge hole where his brain was supposed to be. The only way she recognized him was through the bracelet on his arm, the acupuncture bracelet.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room and simply looked away as soon as he did. "Ramen, Billy" "Kagome?" "Billy I need a clean up and medical exam. Track the location and come as soon as possible. Oh and bring a lot of plastic gloves, it's messy." "Ok, I got your location I'll be there soon." "Chopsticks" Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru not bothering to talk to him. Her pride was wounded by his meaningless physical rejection. What Kagome didn't know was that he wasn't at all repelled, but.aroused.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her walk towards the crowding people, 'Kami, she did feel so good.'  
  
SORRRY, my internet was being a bum, but hey one day later isn't bad right? Please review next chapter will go up with 10 reviews and more and it will contain a possible Fluff moment or lemony moment whichever you prefer.  
  
Please REVIEW!!! ~author~ 


	11. Typical Day At Work

LAST TIME in To Save Your Life  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room and simply looked away as soon as he did. "Ramen, Billy" "Kagome?" "Billy I need a clean up and medical exam. Track the location and come as soon as possible. Oh and bring a lot of plastic gloves, it's messy." "Ok, I got your location I'll be there soon." "Chopsticks" Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru not bothering to talk to him. Her pride was wounded by his meaningless physical rejection. What Kagome didn't know was that he wasn't at all repelled, but...aroused.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her walk towards the crowding people, 'Kami, she did feel so good.'  
  
NOW CHAPTER 11  
  
They drove back in utter silence, Sesshoumaru contemplated his physical reaction to the girl, while Kagome thought about the situation.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," she started, "That man, he just disappeared, I mean I've heard of youkai that can hide themselves by becoming invisible but that man didn't just hide himself I felt him ...leave." Kagome was utterly confused.  
  
"Maybe you underestimated some of the other suspects?" It was the first time during the ride that Sesshoumaru had spoken; Kagome slightly jumped having forgotten he was there.  
  
"Maybe, but we already know that Kikyo is involved, and Naraku is sure to be involved somehow. He may not be after Inuyasha but he is after you, he needs your business. George Kio, the guy that's sadistically in love with Rin, could want to hurt you but seriously, I haven't seen any indication of him doing so. Kira Tomak freaks me out, the cameras she put in Rin's room are extreme, but all she's done is watch Rin. Joshua Tekentai was linked to you, which is why I'm concerned that he's dead, and the fact that some assassin I'm not aware of killed him." Kagome thought harder, but nothing made sense to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, lets pay a visit to Naraku." He looked at her questionably, but did as she asked. 'Or ordered rather...-.-...'  
  
~*~*~ They arrived at Naraku's office about 15 minutes later. They walked in and asked for Naraku Kiotomi. Kagome showed her, her credentials and proceeded on up to top floor.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into Naraku's office, and sitting there was the man of the hour. His long hair was let down and his sharp eyes narrowed considerably, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have some questions for you." Kagome stated. "And what makes you think you can just barge in here, with the overgrown mutt and ask whatever you want of me?" Naraku stood up and went for the phone.  
  
"Well unless you want us to press charges against your precious Kikyo I suggest you sit down and cooperate." Naraku sat down glaring at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "Fine ask your questions."  
  
"Did you send someone to attack Inuyasha recently?" Naraku smiled slightly, "No." "You're lying. Don't toy with me fuck tart, I'm a miko and I can purify your ass, I have the right to do so in case you don't know."  
  
Naraku's eyes grew a bit then narrowed, "You would have done so already." "I need information. What do you know about Joshua Tekentai?" "Tekentai? He was an associate to Ataki's father, he worked on youkai and human DNA in England." "Are you in any way tied to Joshua Tekentai?" "No." Kagome stood up, stretched out her hand towards Naraku and said calmly, "I'll ask you again, are you in any way tied to Joshua Tekentai?" Naraku moved a bit but didn't say anything. When Kagome had entered she had, had her glasses on and having scanned the area she knew the emergency button under the desk had been activated.  
  
"Sesshoumaru get ready." Kagome lunged for Naraku but he evaded her. A huge tentacle erupted from Naraku's hand and went to wrap itself around Sesshoumaru, but he sliced it away. Kagome took out her gun and powered up a bullet before firing, it went straight through Naraku's left arm burning the area around him. Kagome looked back at Naraku, "I'll finish you up later thanks for the info. Wait for my call." Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and led him down the stairs. "Shit, there are three coming from above and four from below." Without warning Sesshoumaru took Kagome into his arms and told her to hold on tight. He jumped over the railing and sped down faster then a bullet. Kagome grabbed tightly to Sesshoumaru and formed a barrier around herself and Sesshoumaru. A few bullets were fired at them while falling but they disintegrated upon contact with the shield. They landed hard and fast, but Kagome didn't feel anything, because Sesshoumaru had taken the blow on the ground.  
  
Before Kagome could feel the string of bullets slam into her shield, Sesshoumaru pulled them towards the door. "Come on!"  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sped off towards the car, they jumped in and went off.  
  
"Wait...Sesshoumaru the car...Come On!!!" Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru and floated them away from the car. Moments onto the road the car blew up.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru set down on a near by roof.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell down on to his knees he held his left arm, there was this strange burning sensation on his skin. Kagome went to him, "Oh shit...I think I did some damage with my miko powers, I'm sorry. Kagome placed her hand on his wound and placed a small red orb around it, the wound felt better, there was no burning anymore and Sesshoumaru felt like he was on drugs.  
  
"I thought miko's couldn't heal youkai?" he said, with glassy eyes. Kagome smiled, "I'm not an ordinary miko. Now come on, we have to get back home."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru took a taxi cab back to the house, through out the ride they had been silent, and looked away from each other. Kagome was still mad at him for the way he reacted at the office. 'I know I'm not the most desirable woman in the world but god, did he have to be so mean...he's my boss he isn't supposed to be loving and tender...'  
  
They got home and went their separate ways, Kagome opened her bedroom door to find Shippo gazing intently at the computer screen, and typing rapidly.  
  
"Kags, I just heard about Tekentai. Sorry to hear it ended badly."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Id there anything you don't know?"  
  
He simply smiled and gave her a file full of information, "I think you'll find this really interesting." Rin was heard calling him, "Duty calls" He kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Kagome opened the file and read it:  
  
Naraku Kiotomi, a new pioneer in advanced DNA research creates the first clone. Along with his research come the findings of an advanced blood sample that when merged with a regular human DNA can cause magnificent effects. The blood's code name is Inutasho. Two weeks ago the Inutasho blood sample was stolen. Causing catastrophic occurrences for Naraku's investors, without the blood sample his company research goes down the drain.  
  
The article mentioned other things and Shippo had given her other information pertaining the people involved with the original project, amongst them was Joshua Tekentai. Kagome went to find Sesshoumaru and began explaining.  
  
"So that's what the bastard meant by an "associate". There were no records of Inutasho ever working with Tekentai especially not in England, you know what this means don't you? Without the blood sample from your father, Naraku doesn't have a full blooded youkai's blood to merge with a human's. he wants yours."  
  
"My father never bleed, not even in death. The blood could not have been his."  
  
"Are you so sure, I have your father's last examination, due to his sudden death, you asked them to only perform a surface analysis. They found a small puncture wound on his left arm."  
  
Sesshoumaru had not bothered to read the report, he was too angry with his father at the time. "Then perhaps my father was murdered..."  
  
"Ataki, you just don't get it do you, Naraku is after you, Tekentai was working with Naraku to get you. He won't kill you so he needs you alive. That means Naraku isn't attacking you." Kagome sat down, she was so sure that it was Naraku, but the evidence showed he wouldn't hurt Sesshoumaru, at least not to kill him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the girl before him contemplated everything, she suddenly got up, "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
She left.  
  
'Kami, why does this girl make me ache? I didn't want to let her go, that was for sure, but now, now there is something more this something I can't explain.' Sesshoumaru didn't like to feel confused, or to not know something.  
  
It was now night and it had started to rain, Kagome loved the rain and she opened her balcony door open, she stepped out and felt the small drizzle against her almost bare skin. She wore a thin white blouse and a pair of sky blue boxer shorts. The blouse was starting to get soaked but Kagome loved it, the rain was a warm shower.  
  
Sesshoumaru had entered the room, he wanted to ask her some questions, she wasn't in her room though. He saw the balcony door open and went to it.  
  
'That stupid wench it's raining, she'll get sick.'  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome turned around, "Ataki."  
  
"What are you doing out here, you'll get sick, stupid human come inside. Now."  
  
Kagome glared at him and turned away starting out the balcony.  
  
"Woman...do not make me get you myself."  
  
Kagome continued o ignore him, 'stupid youkai thinking he can order me around.'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and swiftly moved next to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head near her ear, "Higurashi, move or e moved."  
  
Kagome shook him off and stayed where she was.  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Ataki! Let go of me now!" Sesshoumaru wasn't thinking straight the rain had made her scent intensify and now he just wanted to ravish her.  
  
"Ataki, so help me god you will feel my wrath, PUT ME DOWN!" Sesshoumaru did just that. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, he nuzzled her neck licking it and nipping. His left hand was stroking her side, his right hand was massaging her breast, and his knee was expertly kneading itself between her two legs, near her core. Kagome, couldn't handle everything, her senses were on high, and her boss was ravishing her. She moaned, 'was that me, oh god that feels good.'  
  
Kagome found herself pushing against his body trying to get closer. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses along her jaw and found her mouth, Kagome moaned and he slipped his tongue flicking it against hers slightly. Kagome returned the kiss and sucked on his lower lip slightly.  
  
"Mmmmm, Sessoumaru..."  
  
By now Sesshoumaru had ripped off her blouse and his mouth was on her rain wet nipple, he sucked tenderly at it and moved to the next one while his hand beckoned her hips to move closer to his. His pajama bottoms were starting to tent. "Kagome..." Her hips were grinding against his, creating a delectable rhythm.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Kagome's breathing was harsh, just like Sesshoumaru's. The knock was on Inuyasha's door but they both heard it.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we talk?" It was Shippou's voice. "Sure, come in." The door closed and then silence.  
  
Kagome's breathing by now had calmed down, Sesshoumaru and her stared at each other.  
  
Both their bodies were dripping wet, hot, steaming...  
  
Kagome just stared into his eyes, the golden orbs held a passion she had never seen before. He lowered his head to rest in the nook of her neck, he nuzzled her a bit and closed his eyes. His arm was now around her waist holding her as close as possible to his body.  
  
Sleep soon took over.  
  
~*~*~ Gasp, what was that? Even I don't know. Until next time my readers, thank you by the way for being somewhat patient, I think that this and my other story will be the last ones I write for a long time. The end is almost here, so who wants to kill Sesshoumaru? If not Naraku, then who?  
  
Guess.  
  
Thank you!! ~noodles. 


End file.
